


And If It Expires, Pray Help From Above

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Rough Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Robin and Lyn return to their room after months of combat and tent life among the army, free now to engage in what they have been craving for too long: rough, loud, senseless anal sex until they both collapse. Fic trade with KratosAurion97.





	And If It Expires, Pray Help From Above

"We're not in a tent this time," Lyndis purred, lying on the bed with her eyes staring at her lover hungrily, hotly. She didn't try to hide the excitement that held onto her as she looked across the room to Robin, tongue trailing along her lips. "Our own room."

"Walls," Robin groaned, relief seizing him as he tossed his heavy coat off. "Gods, real walls. Nobody to hear us scream, no whole field of tents full of people who we have to awkward be quiet around." The idea was incredible. He almost collapsed on top of Lyn, driven by that very excitement.

"How long as it been?" Lyn asked, accepting kisses from Robin and losing herself to the dizzying delight of feeling his touch upon her, so firm and so hot that she could barely think straight. She craved touch now, craved him, and even his kisses seemed hotter now that they had some seclusion. She was so desperate for him and so desperate to let loose all of her most hungry and chaotic needs, desire flaring up inside of her and simply not stopping.

"Two months, three weeks, and four days," Robin said, rattling it off with no trouble at all. He could have given her the hours too and a pretty good guess on the minutes, and Lyn knew as much, but neither wanted his mouth to be occupied with speaking any more than he had to as the plains woman tugged at his clothes, undressing him as he rolled up on top of her. Everything was very shameless and familiar; the two lovers had tried to shy away from too many open displays of affection, but now they were able to go all out with embracing them, and they weren't afraid to make up for lost time.

They hadn't exactly kept apart from one another the entire time. Hadn't even gone without sex. But there was a big problem with the two going all out like they wanted to; Lyn had a preference for raw, rough anal sex, all-out and senseless. Loud, with lots of grabbing and hair pulling and aggression, where she could cut loose and lose herself. Tents offered nowhere near enough privacy for them to get away with nay of that, so they resorted to quickies and mutual oral, anything to keep one another tended to and loved, but it was still nothing anywhere near as exciting as the chance now to actually lose themselves to the kind of pleasure they both lived for, the kind they craved above all else.

"I want you to fuck my ass," Lyn moaned. It sounded a bit silly to say in the way she did, quickly rumbling up, "I mean... Only my ass. That's it. Give me what I've been without, and forget everything else." She was direct about this, holding tighter onto Robin as she got him undressed, as she held onto his firm body with a deepening need and ecstasy, something only getting more wicked and senseless.

Trying very hard not to just tear her clothes off in the hasty process of getting her out of her everything, Robin was all too happy with that plan. "It's all I want tonight," he confessed, exposing her plump breasts and grabbing at them, kneading them in a show of foreplay and excitement. He knew he didn't need it though; Lyn was already grinding up against his body, soaking wet and needy enough to require no more foreplay to get wound up. Lyn was ready to go as could be, Robin simply loved playing with his wife's big, round tits.

He couldn't stay with it for too long though; there was too much of Lyn's body that needed this attention and this love. He moved his hands down, shifting his body back as he took in all of Lyn. Her gorgeous form, her big tits begging to bounce from a hard fucking, the untamed bush of green hanging between her legs as the true sign of a lady of the plains... She was gorgeous to him, absolutely deserving of all the attention he could give her. Lyn's body called out to him as his cock ached between his legs, his attention slowly drifting down toward it and to the realization that he was almost perfectly in position now to fuck her.

"You gonna take me like this?" she asked, smile widening as she watched Robin get his cock into position, Lyn's legs going up to grant better access to her eager, perky ass. She was happy getting fucked on her back to start, knowing it gave Robin a lot of things he liked to see, not only her rubbing at her hair pussy but also her boobs bouncing aggressively to the tune of his hard thrusts. Lyn couldn't deny her lover what he wanted, legs getting up in the air as she offered herself up to him completely.

"I have to see them move," he said, happily pushing forward and starting to sink into Lyn's ass, making a moan catch in her throat as she felt him ease into her. The pleasure was on now, and she watched as he carefully worked his way on deeper, taking care not to get too aggressive in how he took this, wanting to be careful and even a little restrained in his motions. Robin wasn't about to get carried away with anything too hasty, especially after so long without actually doing anal. He was careful with his first few strokes, working his cock slowly into her and taking care not to get too worked up from the word go. He needed to temper his desires, needed to control himself as each push forward gave up a little more pleasure to this situation.

Restraint and control weren't nearly so satisfying to Lyn, but even still she understood the idea behind it, understood the needs that drove this situation. She wished desperately for something more, but she wasn't going to begrudge Robin holding back and letting her get ready for it. "I've missed your big dick in my ass like this," she moaned, hoping some dirty talk might prompt him to give her a bit more. She was more than a little overwhelmed by her desires, by the cravings that imposed upon her strict desperation.

There was no way for Robin to hold himself back forever, and he didn't want to try. He opened himself up to incredible pleasure now without any shame, groaning hotly under the excitement of leaning into this chaos and pushing forward, his body aching now for pleasure beyond his wildest and most desperate imagining. Each steady back and forth thrust filled Lyn, made her moan and coo in sweet desire as he worked into her. "And I've missed fucking your big, perfect, fuckable ass." His smile widened as he got bolder with his thrusts, picking up speed in a steady and careful swell of something hungry, something that took careful time building up to more pleasure and desire.

Everything was just so weirdly out of control now, the pleasure burning on needier still as sensations and hungers got the better of everything within them both. Quicker thrusts began to shake Lyn's body, pushing her up against the bed and making her breasts heave. As much as Lyn wanted to reach down and rub at her hairy pussy, she kept her hands at her sides, limp and waiting, determined to get off without touching her pussy at all through this whole night. She needed anal too much to care, savouring the brilliance and the vigor of pure, searing desire. It had been too long and she had just the night before had her pussy fucked; it was good. But not good like this.

This was pleasure unlike anything else, and Lyn didn't shy away from how good it felt, as her tits heaved harder, as Robin got into really, roughly fucking her. Everything was a show of pure aggression, a burst of smoldering desire pushing him on strong and hot. Everything he did spoke to an increasing swell of utter desire, pleasure pulsing out of control. She shook and ached, every powerful thrust bottoming out inside of her tight ass, his body pushing in hard against her, and everything just got so powerful and so incredible, the feelings and the hungers that grabbed on and refused to let go. There was very little to this that felt reasonable or sane, but that was what made it so fun.

Robin loved to lose control. To get into the raw fucking of his wife's ass and hold absolutely nothing back. All of the tactical composure that Robin knew so well was gone now, nothing sensual or controlled about the way they fucked, two strong warriors losing themselves completely to sensations removed utterly from decency. This was everything that Robin needed, and he found himself lost to this pleasure, loving the all-out, heart-pounding, bed-breaking anal as much as Lyn did.

With her husband's cock wrecking her ass and no fear of being discovered, Lyn got loud with her appreciation. Vocal. Overwhelmed by the reckless pleasures that she threw herself into. There was nothing like this, and she was unafraid of giving up to the hot squeals and cries of pure delight, of an ecstasy spinning out of control, building a pressure inside of her that had to go out, had to explode. The pleasure reached its molten peak, a dizzying rush of too many feelings and too many thoughts to handle, unable to control the pleasure and the desire of pure submission to a lust hot enough to make everything else simply stop.

"Fill me with your cum. I need to feel you fire off inside of me, need you to--Robin!" Lyn's trembling legs wrapped around her husband's waist. She gave herself up utterly to the pleasures and the chaos of something truly mad. Her climax was incredible, and Lyn didn't hesitate to let out all the ragged, searing cries she could muster, happily throwing herself into pleasure beyond all reason and belief. She felt too good, too hot, and the primal thrills surging across her body made for something utterly blissful.

With her ass clenching down around his cock, Robin couldn't deny himself this chance. He came hard, groaning hotly under the swell of pure sensation, the thrill of cumming deep into the needy, tight ass begging around his cock, and he didn't shy away from giving himself up to all of it, complete desolation and surrender ruling him. He pumped his seed deep into her, filling her and making her shriek as she twisted on the bed before him, her breasts ceasing their heaving as finally he came to hold her still.

"More," Lyn growled like a feral beast, and Robin didn't need to be told twice. They were in the zone now, falling into the pleasure and the heat that they were both too needy to control. Robin pulled out of her and rolled Lyn quickly onto all fours, her big ass going up high in the air and sticking out toward him, begging for more. "Fuck my ass like I'm a filthy animal," she snarled, head rolling back.

The first position was a warm-up, a way for Robin to watch his wife's tits bounce and a way for them to get worked up. Now, from behind, they were both ready, loosened up and given a position of leverage from which Robin could really lose all control. One raw, powerful thrust shoved forward, burying most of his cock into Lyn and immediately starting to pound away with pure, greedy vigor, reckless in the way he took to pounding her, fucking her, making her his. This was the position now where Robin felt most prepared to really give it to his wife and to make her absolutely lose herself.

Lyn shrieked as the hard thrusts hammered into her, the pounding desire and the chaos making for something unrelenting, something senseless. She wasn't prepared for just how powerful this all happened, feelings swelling up through her body and overwhelming her utterly. "Yes, just like that, my love!" she yelled, pressing back against him, her ass shaking from the power of his thrusts, her boobs bouncing all over again, but this time down toward the bed as she remained hard on all fours, trying her best to keep steady and control her pressures, feeling something absolutely senseless. Lyn felt her best here, felt absolutely overwhelmed by the pleasures that she took on.

It had been too long. Everything about this brutal, pounding anal indulgence spoke to that now. These two had gone so long waiting or the chance to fuck like this, and now that they had it, both were raw, rough, and loud as could be. Robin tugged at Lyn's hair and smacked her ass, prompting louder shouts from the passionate green haired woman getting fucked raw on her hands and knees. In turn, she shoved her round ass back against his lap, trying her best to keep the pleasure burning on stronger and hotter, fierce swells of pleasure getting more senseless and fierce as everything pushed on. Everything that they did was another strong show of ecstasy, working to another strong and wicked orgasm.

They didn't fuck to be slow or to find sensual desire. They fucked on stronger, and let nothing slow this all down. Robin's balls swung forward with his powerful hilting thrusts, noisily smacking against her neglected pussy and her thick green bush, making for a more raw and senseless push of something wicked. This was all so aggressive and so potent, and Robin found himself only getting fiercer as he gave in to it, stronger and hotter by the second in the way he used her, making his mark on her and leaving Lyn completely frayed by the pleasures he imposed upon her, senseless and stronger and needier by the second.

All of this raw, unchained, untamed sex could only lead one place. They knew going in that this was a good way to get worn out, roughed up, and probably more than a little bit sore in the aftermath of it. Walking would be a bit of a nightmare for Lyn the next day after having her guts pounded like this. It didn't matter; she was in too deep now, savouring these raw feelings of pure ecstasy and the utter senselessness that came from being taken like this, fucked and had and loving every senseless second of it. To give up to this was like nothing else, and it gave Lyn the pleasure she needed to utterly lose herself.

The orgasm she hit this time, with a rougher and messier fuck, was appropriately rougher and messier itself. Lyn didn't just climax this time, she squirted, pussy gushing clear liquid all over the bed as her ass was fucked to the most incredible pleasure of her life. She outright screamed like a wild woman of the plains, completely given to pleasures beyond all sense and all focus, indecent ecstasy throbbing through her body and leaving her hopeless, utterly worn down and fucked into a state of pure delirium. There was no feeling as good as the one quivering through her now, and it was made only better by Robin cumming up her ass again, groaning as he slammed balls deep into her and emptied himself, losing all control and all focus for the sake of something truly mad.

They had to take a break after that. They panted and shuddered, both pressing tight against one another in struggling desire and need. Robin's hands remained on her hips, cock buried still up her ass as Lyn rested her cheek on the pillow, whining in absolute bliss and surrender. "No more tents," she whined. "From now on, if we go to war... We're finding somewhere private to launch it from. I'm not waiting another... How long was it again?'

"Too long," was all the breathless tactician could respond, as he clung to his wife's perfect ass and let her gather herself up again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
